Cupid
Cupid is a character in The Grand Bachelorette Profile Equipment: A perfectly normal bow, and some perfectly normal arrows. A rose. Skills: No supernatural skills any more beyond immortality. Is a good shot with a bow and arrow. Weaknesses: Is disillusioned with love. Is a complete slob. People tend to associate him with a flying baby that shoots arrows at people. Appearance: He wears an overlarge brown fedora, has long straggly black hair, pink eyes (completely pink, not just the iris), a lot of facial hair (the amount you have when it's a bit more than stubble and a bit less than a beard). He wears a shirt and tie, though not neatly. He always looks scruffy. He wears torn denim jeans and battered shoes, with frayed laces. Personality: Cupid is a downcast kind of a character. He is pessimistic and inherently sarcastic. He wasn't always like this. When he was a God he was quite the opposite. Since nobody believes in him any more he has become disillusioned with the world and always expects the absolute worst out of people. He resents his own continued existence and especially hates Valentine's Day and the cartoon depictions of himself. Biography: Cupid was the Roman God of Love. Then the Romans died out. Or moved on or something. Anyway belief in Cupid began to die out. For a few years he tried to move on and find himself new worshippers but nobody would take him seriously at that point. Eventually when people stopped believing in him altogether he became mostly human. All that remained from his time as a God was his piercing pink eyes and immortality. Since then he has tried his hand at most things; adventurer, private detective, novelist, highwayman, doctor, soldier, priest... He has been through most professions and found that none suit him. With the invention of television he found his true calling; sitting around watching TV and generally wasting his life. He has become a slob, it is not uncommon to find him drinking in the day and reading trashy magazines. It was only when Aphrodite (the greek ex-goddess of love, who he had a bit of a fling with back when she was in her prime) came to visit that she convinced him he couldn't let one incident so many years ago ruin his life, that while he would never be a god again he could still fall in love. He decided to go for it. Introduction: Cupid awoke to find himself snoozing on a private plane. It had been the business when it had picked him up from his home in Venice. Now it looked like any room in which Cupid has spent more than a couple of hours. The floor was littered with crisp packets, empty cigarette cartons and a bottle of whiskey, which was now empty but which Cupid couldn't remember finishing off. One sniff made it clear that most of it had soaked into the carpet. Well oops. Cupid was glad that this wasn't his carpet, though he wouldn't have minded the private plane. He could even fly it himself... Then again his pilot's license was probably out of date by now. And he was pretty sure that even if it hadn't been officially revoked he really wasn't supposed to fly any more. Anyway. Cupid climbed to his feet, pausing momentarily to steady himself. He stumbled out of the room to the luxurious on board bathroom and did what came naturally. He stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was all over the place, but mostly covered up by his fedora, so that was fine. His eyes, well chicks love things that are pink and all that so they should work in his favour. His stubble was getting a bit long and he kind of wished that he had brought a razor, but never mind. This way he could test the water see if this girl liked beards and if so he was already in the running. All in all he thought he couldn't have looked much better. He was practically perfect; the kind of guy a girl would fall for in like a second. Totally. He smelt his breath. That was not pleasant. He quickly rinsed his mouth with water and was done. If she didn't like him now she was obviously gay. After all Cupid reasoned with himself, he was the god of love. If he doesn't know how to impress the ladies who does? He made his way out of the bathroom and back through the cabin. It occurred to him that this plane was remarkably stationary, and so he made his way a little bit further to see the door open and waiting for him. He strolled out into the sunshine, finding himself on an open stretch of land, surrounded by tropical forest. In the immediate distance there was a large house. The Blackwing Mansion. Cupid shrugged and started towards the mansion. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Grand Bachelorette Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Divines